ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crow Plan
The Crow Plan is a 2016 animated Pixar film releasing November 30 2016 about a murder of crows planning to stop humans killing and injuring crows at public parks. It is pixar's 18th animated film releasing after Finding Dory (2016) and before Cars 3 (2017). The running time is 102 minutes. Trailer Plot Parks people always have fun at them going on playgrounds, playing sports and all that fun stuff unless if you think spending playing video games in your life but anyways people are really not friendly to us crows by injuring us or even killing us but I have the biggest plan us crows have thought of and I need lots of crows to help me with the plan. We need to stop these creature mammals hurting us. Who's with me? Production It was announced after the release of 2011's Cars 2 saying that we have planned a film about crows. In late 2011 it was known as untitled pixar crow film. In 2012 Pixar gave us more info on the film saying that it will be about crows trying to stop the humans injuring them. In July 2012 it was going to be called A Crow Movie and would be release in 4 or 5 years maybe even 6. In October 2012 the name was scrapped due to its being to original and kind of a Cars name rip off so it was changed to The Crow Plan and set to release sometime 2016. In 2013 production started with designing and scripting. Then came animating and casting. As years past by the cast was announced including Bill Hader as the main crow (Joe). In 2015 things started to take shape by adding finishing touches on the trailer on April 2016 and the trailer was released in May 2016 with Trailer 2 in mid August 2016. In late 2014 the animated short Luxo Jr 2 for the film started. Marketing Trailer 1 was released in May 12 2016 and could be seen with The Angry Birds Movie and Zootopia. Trailer 2 will be released in August 2016 with Finding Dory and The Secret Life of Pets and Trailer 3 will be released in October 2016 with The Secret Life of Pets again and Storks. When the film is released it will contain trailers of Cars 3, The Captain Underpants Movie, Despicable Me 3 and The Croods 2. Afterwards would be the short Luxo Jr 2 and then its the film Short In 2014 it was announced Luxo Jr 2 would be for The Crow Plan in cinemas. It is about Luxo Jr which ball to choose when his original one get's pumped back. NOTE: The short is based off The 1986 Pixar Short Luxo Jr. Release Dates More release dates coming soon such as China and Japan Merchandise The Crow Plan merchandise is set to be released on July 13 2016 in the US. As it released on July 2 2016 in Australia and New Zealand the merchandise is incredibly successful like the Cars merchandise. It also includes Luxo Jr 2 in each 2 pack of a character. Merchandise are available at and will be at * Big W * Target * Kmart * Woolworths * Coles * Toys R Us * Toyworld * Mr Toys Toyworld * Farmers (NZ) * Macy's * Walmart * Walmart Express * EB Games & GameStop (Gaming merchandise only) * Exclusives at all Disney Lands Rating's As it had advance screening's on July 9 2016 in certain countries some reviews are here IMDB - 8.2/10 The Crow Plan is one of those classic good animation Pixar films. The short Luxo Jr 2 also went back to 1986. The characters are also fantastic! The only flaw is that some scenes are not really aimed for younger children. Rotten Tomatos - 96% Like most Pixar films we had gave them in the 90's or 80's and this is one of them. The background animation is fantastic. Characters are great and animation of them are really detailed. Also the short just driven people back to the 1980's when the original Luxo Jr was released. However some scenes are not for children with adult humour and horror movie references but that is like most Pixar films. Events * Joe air balloon at 2016 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade * Meet Pete Doctor (one of the 3 directors) at Westfield Whitford City and Westfield Albany * Cast Visit at Event Cinemas Morley Australia and Ace Cinemas at Garden State NJ * First ever Pixar Fest at Broome Western Australia Sequel In June 23 2016 Pete Doctor said I and everyone else would love to make a Crow Plan 2 but Pixar would not allow another sequel after The Incredibles 2 (2019) possibly we could release a Crow Plan 2 in 2021 and I know that is a long way but Joe and his friends will hopefully seek a new adventure. In July 2 2016 John Lasseter said that The Crow Plan 2 is set for Summer 2020 in US and Winter 2020 for Australia, The team is excited for a sequel to come BUT this will be the final Pixar sequel for a while so no Wall-e 2 Up 2 or Inside Out 2 in production or will be release YET. Gallery You are granted '''permission '''to add a photo to the gallery Trivia * This is the 18th Pixar film and is made to celebrate Pixar's 30th Anniversary * Even though the film will be released after the anniversary it was done one the day as the short was in development * Warner Bro's Storks had nothing to do with The Crow Plan's idea as they are both about a type of bird * There will be a box office competition with Dreamwork's Trolls and The Crow Plan